


Into The Light

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Wooden Soldiers had taken Flycatcher back to the Emperor instead of attempting to kill him right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on Tumblr: Person A breaks person B out of a dungeon. Person B hasn’t showered or brushed their teeth in months/years. Person A still hugs and kisses person B.

He flinches at the sound of the cold iron door creaking open, throwing thin arms up over his head, trembling hands balling up into useless fists. He can't tell the passage of time anymore; there is nothing but darkness down here and the wooden soldiers and Gobs and sometimes humans come infrequently and for different reasons; for beatings,force feedings, or questions that just end with more beatings. He curls up into a tight ball, trying to make himself look as small as possible.

“Fly..? Fly! I've found Fly!”

Weyland's voice sounds both familiar and foreign to Flycatcher's ears and he lowers his arms slowly, staring at him in confusion, worried that he would only end up being another hallucination. He flinches and presses against the wall behind him when Weyland steps forward, shaking his head. “Don't...”

The other's face softens briefly and he stops. He looks over Flycatcher's frail body, his old janitor's uniform torn and rotted away to shreds, bruises and unhealed wounds almost as numerous as his freckles. “Fly...it's me. We're getting you out of here. It's been years but we've finally managed it.”

He hesitated but held still as Weyland approached, lowering himself to kneel in front of him. Slowly he reached out, pressing a hand on the other's face. “...Weyland?” he whispered. He was pulled into a firm but gentle hug and he trembled, clutching onto the other's shirt before he was suddenly scooped up, yelping at the sensation of leaving the ground.

“Easy! I've got you. You're not gonna fall, okay?”

Flycatcher nodded slowly, clutching the other a little tighter as he was carried out of the cell and towards the stairs. He flinched once they had left the dark dungeon, burying his face in Weyland's beard as he was brought out into proper sunlight. “Nngh...”

“Fly? Oh! You found Fly!”

There were others coming towards them and Flycatcher braced himself, choking back a scream of panic. Recognition slowly came to him and his tense body started to relax, a smile pulling on his lips. “...Put me down?” he pleaded.

“Easy...” Weyland warned, setting Flycatcher down onto his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

Trusty John was the first to make it to Flycatcher's side, anxiously looking over his hurts with a shake of his head. “Sire...” He blinks when Flycatcher touches his face, sighing as he carefully hugs him. “I'm just glad you're still alive.”

“Where's Ride?” Weyland asked.

Flycatcher perked up, “Ride?” he asked.

“She went to check on Blue's progress I believe. She should be here soo...”

“I want to see Ride.”

“Sire...I don't think you should be in such a rush. Your wounds...”

“I want to see Ride!” Weyland and Trusty John share a look but give in to his demands, Trusty moving to help support Flycatcher as they make their way through decimated halls and shattered rooms to get outside. Flycatcher's ears ring with the sound of shouting and cheers and he sways on his feet, nearly losing his balance once or twice. He was kept in the dark for too long, he can't see anything in this sunlight, forced to keep his eyes shut. “Ride? Where is she? Ride!?” He shouts despite himself, nearly falling over from the effort.

He feels her arms around his neck, her cheek wet with tears pressed against his own. “Ambrose! Oh I was so scared!”

He hugs her back as best as he can, arms shaking as he buries his face in her hair and lets out a weak sob. He allows her to take hold of his face, turning his head to press their lips together in a desperate and hungry kiss.

He tenses when a large shadow looms over the four of them and he unthinkingly digs his fingers into her back, terrified that they were about to die. He only calms when he realizes that no one else is concerned, forcing himself to open his eyes and allow them to adjust. “...Grinder?”

“We've been looking for you everywhere,” the Troll rumbled, reaching down slowly with one hand, touching the top of Flycatcher's head with a finger.

“Come on, let's head home,” Ride offers.

“Home...” Flycatcher whispers.

 


End file.
